Tobil
Tobil, formerly Sir Lancelot and also called The Servant of the Bane ''and ''The Goblin King, was an awe-inspiring, brutal, harsh, skilled goblin ruler. As a human, he was a charismatic and lively ruler, however, when he was deformed and made a goblin in a failed execution, he used fear and brutality in place of charm and kindness. His goal was to defeat the Mithraleenean Empire. He succeeded bringing the empire to its knees but was defeated before he could strike the killing blow. He was so powerful that even the Sixth Sage of Lokve, Zilnee, could not kill him and was forced to banish him to the Void for an indefinite period. Tobil was born as an erius in the central region of Mithraleen in the year 159 FO.E. He was the son of two very important nobles. He was distantly related to the emperor and formed part of the imperial family. From a young age, his parents and all around him knew that he was destined for something great. He rose through the ranks of nobility and was knighted for his service to the empire. He fought alongside Emperor Malfa V, at that time a prince, countless times. His pivotal moment came when he volunteered to accompany the prince on a mission to the Three Brothers' Tomb. During that adventure, the group was ambushed by bandits and only the prince and Sir Lancelot escaped. They fled into the tomb. They explored the tomb and were later confronted by an entity known as the Chaotic Manifest. They fought the creature and managed to defeat it, however, Lancelot was corrupted by the Chaotic Manifest and became evil. After this encounter, Sir Lancelot fled from his past life. He wandered for several weeks and was consumed by evil visions, sent by the remains of the Chaotic Manifest that had escaped into him. He took up the name Tobil, meaning terror ''or ''trouble in ael'ùvahian. He fled to an area that would become the Forsaken Lands and discovered a cave of goblins. He corrupted the goblins and made them toil for him. He committed many terrible experiments on the goblins and created enacra goblins. Using these goblins, he began his war against the Mithraleenean Empire and declared himself the king of the Forsaken Lands. Names and Titles Tobil went by many titles. He earned many of his titles due to his great reputation as a violent but charismatic leader. Some of his titles were earned before he was turned into a goblin and before he was corrupted by the Chaotic Manifest. Tobil was formerly known as Sir Lancelot. He earned his title after being knighted by Emperor Malfal V for his services to the empire. He was also given the lands in the south of Mithraleen to rule over. Although he was technically a lord, he refused to go by the title of Lord Lancelot, feeling that it was above his rank. After his fall from grace following his encounter with the Chaotic Manifest, he became known as Lancelot the Mad. This referenced the chronic madness that he was plagued by. Another famous title was The Opener of the Void. He earned this title after creating items known as shadow blades. The creation of such items required a rift into the Void to be opened up, allowing Norkel's influence to spill into the world. Appearance History Personality Armour and Weapons Abilities Trivia Category:People